


of obscure OTPs and freakouts

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fanfiction Writers AU, Internet Friends, Modern AU, crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only author of your favorite crackship is hard. Like, "Oh my giddy aunt, why won't anyone else write for them? This is stupid!" hard. When you find someone to share that love with, a proposal isn't actually all that far fetched...</p>
            </blockquote>





	of obscure OTPs and freakouts

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly about how the Turtle Beta and I react to our favorite stories/authors updating. (I'm looking at you, Eien ni Touko, Dragon's Host, Lone Storm, and MissyPlatina).
> 
> Actually, this pretty much describes how Fanfiction and I function together. Yes, I scream (internally) and kick up a fuss (internally) and just get so excited, especially when I get a review alert or a follow/favorite. Hmm... What does that say about my social life or lack thereof? Honestly, there are times I'd rather be writing or reading fanfiction than be around people. And that is more than okay with me. :)
> 
> Prompt: we both ship the same obscure pairing, let's get married right now but first let's share headcanons

Lucy sighed as she trawled through the archives yet again. She had been fruitlessly searching for a new fic about her OTP, Erik and Ashley, but it seemed that she was the only person in the entire Fairy Tail fandom who shipped the two! Was it too much to ask to find someone else who shipped them? She was tired of reading her fics over and over. Besides, she seemed to be the only one who read them. Well, other than her faithful, beloved Beta Levy ( **queenofsolidscript** ) who always commented with good, detailed reviews on every story. Lucy did so love Levy, the sweetheart.

Lucy slumped in her chair. She knew her OTP was not a popular one. She had actually come up with it herself. Most people wouldn't think so, but she thought the two had great chemistry. Even though they never spoke at all in the anime. But hey, that was what fanfiction was for, right? Putting couples together who otherwise would never be real?

Ashley was strong without being an overpowered character. So she could be a little whiney at times; she still reacted like a normal person would when stuck in crazy situations. Erik was snarky and a little harsh, but he seemed like he could be a good person if given the chance. All in all, Lucy shipped them. She shipped them like it was going out of style.

Sighing for what had to be the 502nd time today, she hit the refresh button on the archive search.

She stared blankly at the new story that had been posted in the thirty seconds since she had last refreshed the page.  _Lover of Poison_  by  **poisondragonslayer**.

The shriek Lucy let out could have roused the dead in Greece.

The force of her excitement had her launching herself out of her seat, screeching and dancing about in a circle. Someone else had posted an ErAsh story!  _Someone else had posted an ErAsh story!_  Lucy was so excited she might burst! Barely able to restrain herself, she instantly pulled up her PM chat with Levy.

**From: survey the heavens**

**To: queenofsolidscript**

_Levy! SOMEONE POSTED AN ERASH STORY! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE OF EXCITEMENT! It's called Lover of Poison by_ **_poisondragonslayer_ ** _. They must be a new author because I've never seen that username. I haven't read it yet, but I needed to tell someone before I turned into a puddle of goo!_

Sending the message, she clicked on the story and began reading. As she had guessed, the writer was a new author. The story was  _amazing_. So amazing, Lucy was a little jealous.  **poisondragonslayer**  seemed to have the ability to get inside Erik's head like no one she had ever read before. She herself always had trouble writing his POV so most of her oneshots were from Ashley's POV.

The story was a sweet one. It focused on Erik's thoughts about Ashley as their relationship progressed, from the first time he ever said her name to the first time he kissed her. Lucy couldn't help squeeing and cooing and doing a happy dance in her chair as she read the story. It was just what she needed today!

When the story was over, Lucy sat back and closed her eyes. She just wanted to bask in the fluff and happiness for a little bit.

Now she needed to leave a review and express her deep happiness to  **poisondragonslayer.**

_AHHHH! A NEW ERASH STORY! *doing dance of great happiness and pure joy plus a good deal of shock*_

_Okay! I could gush but I don't want to freak you out. I was so excited to see a new ErAsh story. I didn't think there was anyone else in the whole fandom who shipped them besides myself and_ **_queenofsolidscript_ ** _. I might cry…_

_I loved everything about this story. You really have a way of writing Erik's POV that is great. I have trouble writing him, but I think I'll try again since you inspired me!_

_I can't wait to see more of your writing! Welcome to the ErAsh Club! ;)_

Lucy hit publish on her comment then hastily turned off her computer and put it away. She had class in the morning and had already spent waaaay too much time on fanfiction.

As she snuggled down under her covers, she sighed happily.  _Finally, someone else who ships them_ , she thought muzzily. Lucy slipped off into dreamland.

* * *

Lucy hid her laptop from herself all the next day. Her phone, too. If she didn't, she knew it would be impossible to stay off of the fanfiction site.  _Impossible_ , I tell you! Besides, she had homework that needed to be done!

Let's face reality here, Lucy was a poor college student with little to no social life outside of the people she wrote with on fanfiction sites. She was boring and she didn't mind at all. Others might want to go out and do crazy things, Lucy didn't.

What she  _really_  wanted to do was see if  **poisondragonslayer** had replied to her comment on the story. She had posted it last night then immediately put all her electronic devices away to resist the temptation. Otherwise, she'd be checking her email every ten minutes, refreshing her archive search, and stalking  **poisondragonslayer**.

Resolutely, Lucy worked on her homework. She could feel her resolve wavering.  _What if I made it a reward for myself? Finish this study guide and those questions, then check fanfiction. Surely that wouldn't hurt?_

Somehow it seemed that she was attempting to fool herself. Lucy banged her head against the table.  _Bad Lucy! Must. Finish. Homework! No. Fanfiction!_

With renewed fervor (and no small amount of desperation), Lucy blew through the rest of her work. "YES!" She whooped, throwing down her pencil and bolting across the room to where she had hidden her devices. She checked her email first. Of course, the  _one_  day she wanted it to run fast, the internet was being super, suuuper slow. Lucy tapped her fingers impatiently on her leg. "C'mon, c'mon!" The ding of incoming messages always made her grin.

Her brown eyes bugged out as she realized she had  _46 emails_. "Ehhhh!" She yelped, nearly dropping her phone. Scooping it back up, Lucy gaped. She did a quick count. Seven of them were from Levy, and the rest…

Lucy froze. All the rest were from  **poisondragonslayer**.  _What the_ ** _heck_** _?_

She clicked on the first one. It was a reply to her review of…his? hers? (she needed to look at the bio to find out)…the story. Before reading it, she hastily checked the bio, just so she wasn't calling the author the wrong gender, at least in her head.

It was short and to the point.

**Name: Cobra**

**Gender: male**

**Fandoms: Fairy Tail**

**Favorite Ships: ErAsh (Erik/Ashley)**

That was it. "Okay, then," Lucy muttered. He only shipped ErAsh? Lucy shrugged internally.  _Whatever floated his ship._

Okay, that was a horrific pun. She clicked back over to the review reply.

_I'm glad you liked the story,_ **_survey the heavens_ ** _. Gush away, I'm used to it. Yeah, I ship ErAsh and so do some of my other friends. They aren't on fanfiction or I'd tell you their usernames. I'll tell them about your stories. They're really great, your stories I mean. I think you're a good writer. I like your Ashley. She's strong without being overpowered. Erik could use a little work, but all of his interactions with Ashley seem very real. He's snarky and I like that. If you write another story, I should know since I'm following you now._

_And thanks._

**poisondragonslayer**

Lucy didn't move for several long moments.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her phone flew out of her hands and landed in an unknown location as she bolted straight up and began screaming. Her hands began flapping about spastically as she lost control of her emotions.  _OHMYGOODNESSAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This…I can't…I just can't! AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He likes my stories! He thinks I'm a good author! I don't think any guy has ever said something so nice to me!_

Hysterical laughter bubbled up in her throat and came out in waves of much needed mirth. She, Lucy Heartfilia, was having a meltdown because someone complimented her. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She was a nut. A complete and utter goofball.

Her smile lingered.

Calming down, she clicked through the rest of her emails. Most of Levy's emails were comments on Lucy's newest story ideas from their PM chats. There were two informing her that  **poisondragonslayer** was now following her and he had favorited her. For some reason, that made a warm feeling start to bloom in her chest. All the other alerts were reviews from him.

 **poisondragonslayer** was officially her new favorite follower.  _Sorry, Levy._

Lucy hummed to herself as she replied to all of his reviews. Her grin spread from ear to ear. It was so nice to find someone else who liked her OTP. Maybe, and this was a big maybe,  **poisondragonslayer** could become a friend? That would be nice. On the last PM, she wrote at the bottom:

_By the way, you can call me Lucy._

* * *

It was official.

Lucy hated school.

Not only was it cutting into her non-existent social life, she hadn't been able to look at fanfiction or her email in  _two weeks_. Grrrrrr… It was honestly  _very_  exasperating. After she had connected with  **poisondragonslayer** , or Cobra he insisted she call him, the two had become instant semi-friends. Wait, was that even a thing? She didn't know, but she liked him. He was funny, sarcastic, and gruff. Some of the things he wrote in their long strings of PM messages had her rolling on the floor with laughter. Sadly, she hadn't been able to talk to him in recent days. Lucy hoped he would understand. Especially since it didn't seem she would be talking anytime soon, she thought as she gave her pile of books a sidelong glance of intense hatred.

Why, oh why had she voluntarily taken physics, politics, history of Fiore, calculus, English, and a bonus creative writing class all in the same year?

Because she was an idiot. That was all there was to it.

Annnnd she had forgotten her backpack. Lucy sank into the chair and groaned. There were times she hated her blondness.

With a heartfelt sigh, Lucy heaved herself back up and picked up her stack of textbooks, groaning internally. And her apartment was all the way on the other side of campus, too! Well, she had better get going.  _Homework, housework, and death wait for no one._  Lucy trudged along the sidewalk, tired and cross with herself. All she wanted to do was check fanfiction, take a long relaxing bath, maybe burn all her teachers in effigy…

Wallowing in self-pity and irritation, Lucy didn't see the group of people heading on a collision course toward her. Naturally she only realized when one of the group, a maroon haired man, accidentally bumped her.

Books and papers flew every which way as Lucy landed smack on her butt in the middle of the sidewalk. Curses flew from her mouth, raining the fury of an exhausted woman on him and his family back ten generations.  _That was going to leave a freaking painful bruise on a really sensitive area!_  She scrabbled to pick up her papers before they blew away.  _Idiot, didn't he watch where he was going?_ A dark hand landed on the paper she was about to pick up. She glanced up with wide eyes.

"Sorry."

Lucy gaped like an idiot. The first thing that sprang into her sleep-deprived, too caffeinated brain was:  _good heavens, he has really pretty eyes._ And they were really pretty, a dark bluish purple that was complimented by his mocha skin and rich maroon locks. She was gawking like a school girl with her first crush and she was not ashamed of that fact. Nope, not in the slightest.

"Here. I think this is yours." He held the paper out to her expectantly. She took it shakily, trying to regain her composure.

"Thank you."

The two worked in silence to gather up the rest of her errant belongings. Lucy kept sneaking glances at him. As they finished up, he offered a hand up that she shyly took. "Thanks again…?" She trailed off with a raised eyebrow. He shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Cobra," he said gruffly.

The books and papers slipped from her arms to land at a very startled Lucy's feet. Cobra gave her a look of disbelief. Down at the books then back up at her "Are you freaking kidding me? What is your problem, girl?"

"Lucy," she whispered. A huge grin spread over her face. "You can call me Lucy." A matching look of disbelief made his gorgeous eyes widen. "Wait,  _Lucy_? Like, fanfiction Lucy?" She nodded, her hands shooting up to her mouth as giggles tried to leak out. One look at her and Cobra snickered. They ended up leaning against each other, both shaking with laughter.

Cobra straightened, holding her up. He grinned down at the red faced, still giggling blonde. "So you're  **survey the heavens**?" She beamed and nodded her head.

"And you're  **poisondragonslayer**!" Lucy's eyes were so bright with happiness. She rested a hand on his arm, stopping him from picking up her books and papers again. "Let's get married right now."

Cobra snickered. "Sure, but let's share headcanons first."

"Okay, I can do that. Wanna go to the coffee shop and tell me what you think about the last chapter of the manga?"

"Heck yes. Let's get all your books and head over there. You're really blonde, you know? Since you managed to drop the same books and papers twice in the space of five minutes."

"Oh shut up. Help me then we can chat."

"Yes ma'am."

"No, it's Aye, sir!"

"Shut up."

"Nuh uh, you're stuck with me now, Cobra!"

"I'm leaping with joy, Lucy."

"…It's nice to meet you, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Now come on, we have headcanons to discuss and a wedding to plan."

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. XD And yeah, I do react like that pretty often. I'm such a spaz. ;P There will be a followup.


End file.
